<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Unknown by EmpyriumSeaSatin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784610">Into The Unknown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin'>EmpyriumSeaSatin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Confusion, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Gentle, Hidden - Freeform, Long One-Shot, Longing, Love, Lust and Love, One-Shot, Romance, Sex, Smut, not knowing feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyriumSeaSatin/pseuds/EmpyriumSeaSatin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Life at Kaiba Corp. isn't as hard as people like to think. Well, maybe it is hard for those who don't directly work with Seto Kaiba. However, for those in his circle, it is rather easy to figure out the CEO after spending years working with him. At least you think so. </p><p>Or you thought so before emotions got involved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Seto/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dragon Tales - Book of One-Shots [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a beastly one-shot which is near 10k words long. This one is more specific to Kaiba's birthday as well. I don't know how long it will take for me to get better from being sick, so I want to release as much content as I can while I feel up to it. So here is yet another one-shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You rang the buzzer to the office, allowing the men waiting in the lobby to enter the office. Sighing, you knew this would be a meeting your boss would, more than likely, emerge from with a sour attitude. As you began sorting the files in your emails and printing off authorization documents and appointment conformations, you opened a new tab on your web browser and made a food order. The meeting was created last minute, so he would not have had lunch, nor would his afternoon coffee be served at its usual time. It was best to try to stop the cataclysm from happening before he made his rounds through the building.</p><p>As suspected, the businessmen left in a hurry nearly an hour later, almost knocking over the poor delivery person as they tried to get out of the elevator. The coffee pot had been filled with a new brew for the last ten minutes. The hardest part of your workday was about to begin, now it was time to tame the dragon before it rampaged and devoured the innocence who worked for him. Taking a deep breath, you walked into the office of the most terrifying CEO to ever exist. Sure enough, he was mad, and stressed, and looked ready to snap. Silently you walked around his desk to his left-hand side and placed down his lunch before moving and placing his coffee at his right.</p><p>Sitting back, he looked at the offering in front of him before turning his gaze to you. “I did not order lunch.”</p><p>You bowed. “I know Mr. Kaiba, I am just following your normal schedule. Isono had started making the rounds of the company, but he is avoiding the departments he knows you have been keeping a keen eye on lately. This way you can eat your lunch and have your afternoon coffee undisturbed.”</p><p>There was a long pause. “The paperwork.”</p><p>“The documents are ready for you whenever you would like and your schedule and appointment log for next month has been emailed to you, waiting for any changes or your approval.”</p><p>Silence filled the room before you heard him lift the mug off the table. If you could, you would have smiled, you knew how to work with the man. It had taken many years of blood, sweat and tears, but now you were locked into your position for the next ten years. You could not have asked for more and it helped that you did enjoy your boss’s company, even after he was done being a huge dick to everyone.</p><p>When he called your name, you stood back up and made sure you look alert, ready to answer any question.</p><p>“What are your views on marriage.”</p><p>Your eyes went as large as saucers. <em>That is out of left field. </em>“Excuse me?”</p><p>Kaiba narrowed his eyebrows. “I won’t repeat myself.”</p><p>“Ah. Huh, well. It really depends, Sir. Overall view on marriage or is marriage necessary?”</p><p>“The latter.” He began opening the containers which held his lunch.</p><p>“Depends on the people honestly. Some people do not like the pressure of being legally tied to another, while others need the security. Personally, I can go either way. All depends on the dynamic between my partner and I.”</p><p>He raised an eyebrow as he wiped off his fork for safe measure. “What does your partner think?”</p><p>“I currently don’t have one, Mr. Kaiba.”</p><p>Kaiba looked unimpressed and you felt your curiosity get a hold of you. “Is that being what the meeting was about?”</p><p>His glare told you that you had asked for too much information, so you turned your gaze to the floor. <em>He needs a new carpet.</em></p><p>“You are a commoner, so I’ll ask you. Does being a single male paint a bad image for the company?”</p><p>Blinking, you looked up at him in surprise that he was continuing the conversation. However, to say you were not insulted by being called a commoner would be wrong. You would just ignore that statement for now.</p><p>“Not really, Sir. No offense to the younger Kaiba, but you are more controlled than him. You do not go out to loud parties, nor do you cycle through relationships. If anything it shows where your priorities lie, with Kaiba Corp. It would also be extremely out of character for you to suddenly rush into a relationship, let alone marriage.” You folded your hands in front of you. “Your status does not damage the public view for the company at all. However, I could see the benefits of you having a happy family. It would make Kaiba Corp.’s goal of being kid and family friendly easier to show.”</p><p>Kaiba grunted and rolled his eyes before taking a bit of his food. A slight eyebrow raise told you that you had chosen well and he was content with the meal. “That will be all. I expect you to organize Isono’s notes and have it to me before the day ends.”</p><p>You nodded and bowed. “Yes Sir, I will also have your rug replaced before morning.”</p><p>“My rug?”</p><p>“I know for a fact that the carpet cleaners came last night while you were at dinner with Mr. Mokuba Kaiba. But it seems your rug has lost its original color. I will have it replaced.”</p><p>There was a scoff, but he waved you off.</p><p>Once back at your seat you let out a long sigh as you sat in your chair. <em>Great, soon I may have to deal with a Mrs. Kaiba and have my position changed because insecurities. </em></p><p>The fact that Kaiba was single was a huge perk in your eyes. There were never bubbly girls or unruly businesswomen to cater too, nor did your lobby get filled with the huff, puffs, pouts and whining a potential companion could bring when they could not see Kaiba when they wanted. Also, you did not have to deal with the glares some other secretaries had to deal with from jealous or insecure lovers. The biggest perk was, when Kaiba could not find a date for the evening or needed a note taker, going to large business parties. Oh, how you enjoyed the food selections and the yummy cakes. But, if Kaiba gave into the bigger image of the company, you could kiss those cakes goodbye. Opening your emails once more, you began working on the notes Isono sent you. You would probably be in the office until dinner arranging his findings.</p><p>Sure enough it was near seven when the notes were finished. Scratching, you got up from your chair. Security would be handling the watch over the rug installation which would be there in the next hour, so you could go home. Or so you hoped. As you grabbed your jacket, ready to put it on and then drop off the notes, Mr. Kaiba came out of his office.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>You blinked at your boss. “I was going to drop off the paperwork and head home sir.”</p><p>“Who is supervising the rug installation?”</p><p>“Security sir.”</p><p> “No, you will. You know where the sensitive information is in my desk and the location of my safe. I don’t need security slacking on the job and allowing who ever to ransack my office.”</p><p>Your lips went into a thin, tight line. You wanted to argue. You really did. You were tired and hungry, if you left any later than nine, you would miss the train home. Sadly, you knew he did not care about such trivial and personal matters. Arguing would just lead to a punishment of filing in the morning and being yelled at. “Yes sir.” Defeated you sat back down.</p><p>You watched as his eyes seem to look you over. You tried to keep a professional expression, but you were sure your face was defying you and you were glaring. No matter how hard you tried to stop it. Kaiba huffed at you before walking away. Once you were sure he was pass line of sight, you stuck your tongue out and pulled out your phone. <em>Might as well order something to eat. </em></p><p>Just as you thought the night would at some point end, it only got longer. Food turned out to be a huge disappointment that you couldn’t finish it and the water dispenser broke, only giving hot water. After guarding the office from the would-be thieves, you attempted ordering yourself a cab. Yet none were in your area. It did not take you long to realize why, a storm had brewed outside and it looked nasty. Groaning, you slammed your head on your desk. <em>Of course.</em> Whimpering you looked out the window. <em>I haven’t done it yet, almost everyone else has. I guess it’s my turn.</em></p><p>You went to a filing cabinet you bought in for personal use. It took some work Kaiba convincing to let you have it, a work load you had to do which still gives you nightmares. Within the cabinet was a small overnight case, just in the chance that an emergency overnight flight trip needed to be made, personal hygiene products, a change of work clothes, soap and a sleeping bag that was never opened. You groaned as you looked at the clock. It was nearly twelve. <em>There really is no point in trying to get home now. </em>You really did not want to spend the night in your lobby, but all signs point to you having too.</p><p><em>This blows.</em> You took some things to the bathroom with you, after digging out something to wear to bed from the suitcase, and washed yourself to the best of your abilities. Back in the office area, you unfolded the sleeping bag and shoved it under your desk. You had no idea what time Kaiba would walk in, sometimes he, himself, would never leave. The thought of him sleeping either under or on his desk made you giggle. As you got into position under the desk your bag lit up. Groaning, you reached over and pulled out your phone.</p><p><em>“What the hell are you doing?” </em>A text message from your boss.</p><p>You furrowed your eyebrows. <em>“What do you mean sir?” </em></p><p>Almost instantly you got a response. <em>“Why haven’t you signed out of the office.” </em></p><p>The night couldn’t have gotten any worse. <em>“Sir, my last train left at 9, there are no buses that bring me home and Cabs are not available due to the pretty bad storm outside.” </em>You hoped he would get the picture and you would not have to directly say you were sleeping under the desk.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re sleeping in the office.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Correct Sir.” </em>
</p><p>You did not get a response after waiting nearly five minutes. You assumed he was satisfied with your responses and, while using your bag as a pillow, fell asleep. You were midway into a lovely dream, eating dinner with an attractive person, when the shouting of your name woke you. Groaning, you looked at your phone to see only an hour had passed, being woken up mid cycle made you feel sick on top of that. You let out a pitiful moan as you crawled out of under the desk and pushed yourself up to see who was calling your name like a lunatic. Your eyes met blue ones as you tried to blink the sleep away.</p><p>“Sir?” Your voice was hoarse. “Do you need something? Paper work?” Weakly you lifted your arm to open a cabinet. You felt like crap.</p><p>“Get your things.”</p><p>You tried to register his words, but you could not and just listed to his instructions. He motioned for you to follow him and he led you to the elevator. Inside, you pressed your head against the cool metal and drifted off back into lala land. A sudden nudge jolted you awake.</p><p>“Coffee, one sugar no milk or creamers, with two shots of espresso. On it.” You looked around the elevator for the coffee pot to only find Kaiba looking down at you mildly amused. You were just confused.</p><p>“Where’s the coffee pot? Did they move it?” Your brain had yet to register where you were.</p><p>Kaiba just nodded, a smirk started to form.</p><p>“Oh no… I hate it when the cleaners move it… I’ll go look for it.”</p><p>Kaiba did not stop you as you turned a smacked your face against the wall. As you whined in pain, you could hear the CEO try to muffle the sounds laughter in his throat.</p><p>“Mr. Kaiba…someone moved the door.”</p><p>Clearing this throat, but unable to hide the amusement, Kaiba replied. “Maybe because we are in the elevator.”</p><p>“You moved the office into the elevator?” You went to move when you kicked something. Your things had fallen on the floor at some point. “Oh no…” You leaned down to get them, only to stumble and hit the top of your head on the other wall before sitting on your heels and holding your head in pain.</p><p>“Owww….” Small tears stung your eyes.</p><p>Kaiba could not hold it any longer as he began laughing at your clumsy, sleepy form. Looking over, you pouted at him as you tried to put your things in the bag. “Meanie.”</p><p>“Meanie? What next? Are you going to say I have weird germs for being a guy?”</p><p>You turned to fiercely stick your tongue out but ended up falling completely on your bottom. This was not your night. Kaiba continued to chuckle as you finally finished getting your things together before exiting the elevator with him. The storm was still nasty outside, so the both of you walked to the garaged where a black SUV stood by itself.</p><p>“Whose car is that?”</p><p>“Who do you think?”</p><p>“You drive sports cars that I am amazed you fit into.”</p><p>He stared at you and you stared back. “What? You’re so tall, and they are so little.”</p><p>“How are you not completely awake by now?” He questioned.</p><p>“I feel drunk, I woke up too suddenly I think, and everything hurts.”</p><p>He narrowed his eyebrows. “You aren’t sick, are you?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and made his way to the vehicle. “Great.”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“I am taking you home.”</p><p>“That’s about an hour and a half away.”</p><p>Kaiba paused and looked at you funny. “You have to be at work at seven-thirty each morning.”</p><p>“I catch the train that leaves at five. Driving into Domino would shave off either an hour or forty-five minutes, but driving into the city in the morning is near impossible due to the traffic.”</p><p>“Your telling me, you live in a completely different city.”</p><p>You nodded.</p><p>“Why haven’t you moved?”</p><p>“Because of you I can’t afford Domino.”</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>You groaned. The gears in your head had started moving again. “Because of the advancements, Domino is technologically ahead of most of Japan. Nothing here, because of your supervision, is made poorly so apartments are top dollar. I need to wait another three years in my contract before I could be able to afford rent and utilities. I would need to wait a fourth year if I wanted to eat. I’m a secretary, not one of your engineers, security or office managers.”   </p><p>Kaiba continued his unnerving stare. “Why haven’t you applied for a raise?”</p><p>“There is an eighty percent chance you would reject it, at least the last I advantaged your files. Also, you have a near prefect record or rejecting all secretarial raises say for one lucky fellow whose name is Isono. It was clear to me I would just have to wait.” You shifted from foot to foot. “I like my job, so travelling is not so bad.”</p><p>“If I took you home, you literally would only be able to sleep during the car ride.” An annoyed sigh left him. “This is what I get…” He began mumbling to himself as he went to the car. “Get in.” All amusement he had earlier disappeared. You climbed in, but rather than take you home, he dropped you off at one of his hotels and got you a room.</p><p>“Seven-thirty.” Was all he said as he gave you the key to the room.</p><p>**</p><p>“Here.” There was a loud clunk as a set of keys were dropped at your desk. It had been a few weeks since the late-night office drama.</p><p>“Sir? What is this for?”</p><p>“An apartment ten minutes walking distance from here.”</p><p>Your eyebrows narrowed. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>Your boss looked down at you frustrated. “I don’t need you not showing up because the trains broke down or you woke up late.”</p><p>“Umm.” You were at a lost for words. “Thank you? How much is the lease?”</p><p>“That isn’t important.”</p><p>“Sir, I have to pay it, so it is.”</p><p>“No you don’t.”</p><p>“Yes I do.”</p><p>Kaiba growled. “I own the building.”</p><p>“So how much do <em>I </em>owe <em>you</em> then.”</p><p>“Why are you being this difficult?” There was an attitude in his tone.</p><p>“Why are you being this nice to me?” You shot back before you could stop yourself. You had never talked back to him before. You could see the surprise on his face, which made you wonder how surprised you looked as well.</p><p>His surprise quickly turned into a glare and you looked down. “Sorry sir. This is just very unexpected, and I would never dream of accepting a charity such as this. This was very kind of you; I am just extremely uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Fine. I’ll withhold ten-precent of your salary and we’ll call it a day.” The way he spoke down to you left no room for arguments. Kaiba huffed off to his office and you knew the rest of your day would be hell.</p><p>**</p><p>It took two weeks to move everything from one apartment to the other. Two weeks, due to having to sell all your old furniture as the apartment came fully furnished. That had led to another ‘spat’ with your boss and you demanded he take twenty precent of your salary to repay him. Kaiba could be stubborn, what you did not understand was how come he was being stubborn with you and injecting himself into your personal life. You could not just ask the man, no, that fool would just take it as an insult because you dared suggest he do something nice for another human being that was not related to him nor a child. So when you got a moment alone with Isono, you went for it.</p><p>“Hey, Isono, do you mind if I ask you something weirdly personal?”</p><p>Isono slowly nodded.</p><p>“Has Mr. Kaiba ever just… inject himself into your life and change things? You have been with him for over ten years. I wondered if it was…” <em>Just me.</em> That was another thought that ran through your head. Kaiba had talked about marriage and then decided to be kind to you. It felt almost too prideful to think, but you wondered if he would approach you.</p><p>“Hmm, I see.” Isono had a small smile one his face. “Mr. Kaiba has done that to me before. It was soon followed up with a one-hundred-year contract.”</p><p>You stared at him with wide eyes. “One-hundred years?”</p><p>Isono laughed wholeheartedly. “Yes, Mr. Kaiba can be impulsive, more so when he is sure he has found someone who has shown loyalty. I, did not take him up on that crazy offer, I figured it was teenage impulses.”</p><p>“I see...” You looked back and blinked at your computer. <em>So, he just spoils employees he deems loyal?</em> The whole thing made no sense to you.</p><p>“If that is all?” Isono asked and you nodded in response. None of this made any sense and you were too busy to take your time to figure it out.</p><p>In fact, after that it seemed to slip your mind as the holiday rush came into motion. You were near buried in paperwork, there were meetings, promotional shoots, travelling, conferences, parties and everything else under the sun going on. Somedays you wondered if you had remembered to eat, let alone when was the last time you slept in a bed not crowded with work related items. What you did notice was that Isono had been appearing less and less and you wondered about his health. You had also became Kaiba’s go-to date for nearly all social events. Which only brought the wrong kind of fantasies from time to time, but they never lingered.</p><p>Before long, the Kaiba Corp. Holiday office party was taking place. The departments would be closed for two weeks, unless something really awful happened; a well-earned vacation. As everyone drank merrily and sang the holiday songs and you stuck to standing by the wall.  Becoming a fool at work did not seem like a smart decision. As you nursed the drink in your hands, which was a juice, you took note of all the things people were doing, smiling to yourself every once in a while. As the party was reaching its climax, Kaiba took the center stage. Isono was with him and he looked to be in good spirits which lifted your fears.</p><p>“While everyone is here, I am to say, to my misfortune, one of our oldest and most loyal members of Kaiba Corp. is retiring.”</p><p>Your jaw dropped as Isono stepped forward and gave his small speech about how happy he was to serve Kaiba and the corporation. Your heart sank when you realize the one person who always interacted positively with you was leaving and you would have to deal with the attitudes of everyone who demanded to see Kaiba without someone to vent and joke with after. Yet, you were happy for him, if anyone deserved a good retirement and relaxation it was Isono. Stories around the office was that Kaiba put him through hell and that he had survived every tragedy and scandal the company was faced with. You wondered who would be taking his place.</p><p>Well, you did not have to wait long when Kaiba suddenly said your full name and stated that you were to take the position. As eyes turned to you, you sheepishly smiled. You were not told about this, you weren’t even aware this was a thing. But it all made sense. Isono use to be the one who followed Kaiba everywhere, took notes, answered calls, travelled with him and attended parties. Isono also hinted that Kaiba helped him out as well. You were not sharing Kaiba’s company to be a companion, but to be trained and have you on the field, learning your new position.</p><p>There was claps for both of you and the party resumed. You watched as Kaiba shook Isono’s hand before making his way over towards your direction. You became as stiff as a statue when your boss stopped in front of you. <em>What other surprises does he have for me now?</em></p><p>“We’ll go over the terms of your new contract when we get back.”</p><p>Slowly you nodded. <em>We’ll talk about this when we aren’t at a party. </em></p><p>“As well, your first task will be helping me sort out candidates.”</p><p>You tilted your head. “For what sir? A new Tournament?”</p><p>“A wife.” He deadpanned.</p><p>“No.” Those words came out like a bullet.</p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I am not helping with that. Your love life, you handle that.” Chugging your drink which you now wishing it was wine, you cursed your luck. Now you were looking for the waiter carrying the wine glasses.</p><p>“It’s not a choice.”</p><p>“Oh yes it is.” You looked him in the eye. Something you rarely did as you knew it would set him off into challenge mode. “I. Am. Not. Playing. Matchmaker. Nor will I judge people I don’t know. Excuse me.” You felt yourself losing your tempter as you marched away from him, not waiting to be dismissed. It was after hours anyway and no one was on the clock. So you had every right.</p><p>Just like he had every right to follow you while calling your name. Making your way out the building, you began walking in the direction of your apartment. Kaiba, hot on your heels. Looking over your shoulder you glared at him. He could have easily caught up on you, but he just glared and followed. He followed right up until you got to your apartment door.</p><p>“Mr. Kaiba, I am going to say goodnight.”</p><p>“This is part of the job.”</p><p>You spun around and glared at him. “No, it is not! I know Isono did everything without question, but I am not him! I will not aid you in finding what boils down to being your baby mama. If you want a wife, find her, love her and marry her! Don’t have someone else pick her name out of a hat!”</p><p>With that you went into your apartment and slammed the door in his face. Rubbing your temples, you became tired. You heard him stomp away through the door and you retreated to your room. You wished that would have been the end of his stupid request. However, after months of not hearing a word about it, months of now doing all the things Isono was once responsible for, months of going back to normal, Kaiba would once again take that normalcy away from you. It was late into the spring; the trees were all so beautiful with their pink blossoms and you could not help but smile in joy as you walked to work. Feeling a bit generous, you stopped at a coffee shop and picked up large coffees for both you and your headstrong boss.</p><p>Walking into the office, you dropped your things onto your desk before heading towards the central office which was the mighty CEO’s office. As you walked through the glass doors, you froze. There were papers everywhere across the whole room and desk. Your heart stopped as you scanned the mess. <em>Mr. Kaiba never leaves the office like this, he freaks out over the slightest displacement of his things!</em> Your boss was also no where in sight. Hurrying, you placed the coffee on a the floor and began trying to pick up the papers.</p><p>“Leave them there… They’ll only end up back there if I have to see them again.”</p><p>You had jumped at the sound of his voice and slowly stood from your squatting position, taking the coffee with you. “Mr. Kaiba?” You looked around as you got closer to the desk. He was no where in your line of sight.</p><p>“Down here…”</p><p>Slowly you crept around the desk to find him on the floor, a smashed phone near him, his intercom system broken to pieces, his chair was tipped over and looked to have been thrown, and his hair a mess. <em>Ah, I never got to see one of these up close. I officially have Isono’s job. </em></p><p>“I have a coffee for you sir.”</p><p>“I never asked for one.”</p><p>“I was early today, so I stopped at the café you sometimes have me pick up orders from. I got you your usual sir.”</p><p>Tired phthalo eyes stared up at you before he raised his arm and held out his hand. You handed him his coffee without question and watched as he laid there, the coffee resting on his stomach. “They’re right.”</p><p>“Who is sir?” You asked as you started to clean up the broken pieces of the thrown objects around his desk.</p><p>“My business partners, my investors, sponsors, and the stock market.” He grumbled.</p><p>“Right about what sir? You are always ahead of them, I doubt they could have pulled the wool over your eyes.”</p><p>Kaiba scoffed. “The paper to the lower right near the chair.”</p><p>Your eyes scanned the floor and quickly, you retrieved the article. Well, more like articles. There were serval news stories, all related to one single topic.</p><p>“Pegasus remarried last year, and Schroeder just got married.” Kaiba started. “Both of their companies have grown since, and their stocks are beginning to rival my own.” There was distain in his voice. “All because everyone sees marriage as being the only way to secure the future of the company.” The last sentence was hissed out between his teeth.</p><p>You gave him a sympathetic look but prepared yourself for needing to tell him no again. Silently you went back to cleaning the mess he made.</p><p>“I also looked at other companies who’s CEO’s announced spontaneous engagements, their stock prices dropped as it was seen as impulsive and the fear of nasty divorce which could ruin the company's reputation.” The CEO carried on.</p><p>“Have you at least started dating then?” You questioned as you dumped the objects into the trash.</p><p>Kaiba let out a snort. “No, why the hell would I? I do not enjoy the company of most people and going through the hassle of figuring out what works just takes away from the little time I already have. A relationship and Kaiba Corp. would cause only misfortune.”</p><p>You sighed as you took out your phone and contacted the IT department in order to get your boss a new Intercom. “If she cared, she would understand. You just need to find her. First, start looking for the traits you like and then figure out what you need and if they can fit those needs.”</p><p>You heard him let out a mocking laugh. “Traits I like? I can’t even figure out my favorite color most days.”</p><p>You paused. <em>Self-loathing, it’s going to be one of those days.</em> You began cancelling and rescheduling the appointments for the day, digging through your emails on your work phone. You also ordered a large breakfast. “Your favorite color is green, but you like how blue and white looks professional. You detest yellow and red is a color you wear only because you know it looks good on you.”</p><p>Sitting his chair back upright you checked to make sure it was not broken. “Your appointments for the day are rescheduled, breakfast should arrive in the hour.” Picking up his broken cellphone, you retrieved the sim card.</p><p>Busy in reorganizing the room you did not notice Kaiba’s lingering stare. “What else do I like and don’t?”</p><p>“You prefer bitter sweets and salty food, however you order salads and large protein meals to keep yourself fit. You detest iceberg lettuce but enjoy butter or crisp. Halloween is your favorite holiday because you enjoy the events Kaiba Land holds during those times, you find Christmas to be depressing as you get rather moody. So December is usually when you hit the charity train hard.”</p><p>You dusted off your hands once you finished throwing out the papers on the first half of the room. “You also have an OCD disorder, yet you like reorganizing other people’s mess. Sometimes you do it to an employee’s desk when you are yelling at another.” Inhaling deeply you began attacking the other side of the room.</p><p>“You are fickle with coffee, it either has to be extremely bitter or extremely sweet. Social events bore you unless you host them, you enjoy comics when no one is looking and secretly you keep a switch in your desk and are obsessive with Pokémon. You also love European football, as you keep a close eye on your favorite teams every season. Usually France and Germany.”</p><p>You made your way over to a locked draw once the floor was cleaned and used a key to open it. You retrieved one of seven spare phones and placed Kaiba’s sim card within and activated the device. Walking over you held out the phone to him. “You know yourself Mr. Kaiba, you just forget sometimes. We all do.” You gave him a smile. “Is there anything else I can help you with sir?”</p><p>His eyes studied you. The CEO appeared to be in deep thought as he gazed up at you from his laying position. You could count the number of people who have probably seen Kaiba like this on one hand. You only saw small snippets from when Isono would handle these situations, this was your first time handling it personally. Honestly, this was not too bad for the first one, there had been times where even Isono had to avoid his rampage and you had to order new front doors. Kaiba had issues, but he tried very hard to leave them at home, but considering how much laid on his shoulders, him losing his mind and temper every once in a while could always be forgiven.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Hmm?” You tilted your head and blinked before you snapped out of your own trance. You were squatting near his head, one of your hands was petting his hair while the other was used to rest your chin. Heat travelled up your neck and into your face. You went to retract your hand but he grabbed it and brought it back to his head.</p><p>Nervously at first, as you were now aware of what you were doing, you stroked his hair. His hand went back to the warmth of his coffee cup and slowly his eyes flutter close. A content expression took your face as his became more relaxed as you stroked his hair. Getting an idea, you decided to take a sitting position and scooted closer. Gently you lifted his head. His eyes snapped open but you smiled warmly and placed him on your lap. Softly, you ran your hands long his face and into his hair. Those beautiful eyes of his began to slowly close again, and before long, you found yourself taking his cup away from him so he would not drop it.</p><p>A low hymn echoed from you around the office as you watched the tension leave his face. <em>Mr. Kaiba, don’t worry. I’ll help this time, and make sure you don’t get yourself in trouble. If I hate her, you will know it, if I have to find her for you to be happy, well, I am asking for a that one-hundred-year contract.</em> When his eyes opened once more, shining like they did when he was either pleased or amused, you could not stop the smile from spreading across your face. Your ears perked at the sound of him whispering your first name, and your smile grew wider.</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Kaiba?”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“Big brother! Guess who’s back and picked up your delivery from downstairs?! You got a lot it seem- erm… am I interrupting?” Mokuba came flying through the family-only side entrance of the office.</p><p>Kaiba shot up and off you like a lighting bolt and you sprung to your feet and began straightening your clothes. Glancing over at Kaiba, you saw that the tips of his ears were pink. “Thank you, Mr. Mokuba, sir!” You hurried over and took the two handfuls of bags from him. “I will get this sorted so you and Mr. Kaiba can catch up over a meal.” You quickly retreated back to the desk and began unpacking the food as swiftly as possible. You could just feel your face getting hotter and hotter as the room remained quiet. Once the food was out and you had yours, you gave a deep bow and excused yourself.</p><p>Flopping onto your seat you buried your face into your hands. <em>What the hell was happening in there?!</em> Your stomach had begun doing somersaults and your heart felt ready to break through your breastplate it was pounding so hard. <em>No, no. I am thinking too much into this! I am sure Isono did similar things for him right?! </em>You tried to recall what your superior did during days like this. Once you had walked in on them sharing a drink and laughing about old adventures. <em>He never had his boss resting on his lap!</em> You stared at your food for a moment before pushing it aside. You were too anxious to eat, so you tried to burry yourself in work. You prayed you would not get the crazy thoughts that whispered of wanting to be back in the office with him doing everything from before to more lustful acts.</p><p>Mokuba ended up staying home for nearly two weeks. In that time, you tried your best to go back to being professional. But the little things, the smallest of things, you felt were giving you away. Such as when you tried to hand the elder Kaiba documents. It seemed your fingers always brushed each others, and you wondered if it was always like that. You found yourself taking extra care on how you looked before you left home in the morning. When you heard of a business party you would be attending with both brothers, you bought yourself a dress that was a little more flattering, even if you were only there for note taking and appointment making. More often than not, you had begun leaving more coffee and little salted treats on his desk when you knew a meeting was to be stressful. Some nights you lied in bed wondering if you were doing too much.</p><p>Then there was Kaiba’s new behavior patterns. If someone was giving you sass or yelling at you in the lobby he would now make personal appearances and kick the person out himself. Some mornings, you found coffee on your desk as well as your desk freshly cleaned and organized, which secretly drove you crazy as you had to find where everything was placed. Kaiba would also strike up conversations with you and ask about personal interest. Then at the business party, for the first time in the years you have worked for him, he asked you to dance with him. Kaiba danced with no one unless absolutely necessary, like for some European investor’s daughter or wife as it was seen as disrespectful not to offer. But he danced with you.</p><p>The strange behavior between the two of you continued into the summer. Now, you both were laughing at inside jokes, and no longer did you get a text message only when it was work related. You began accompanying him to dinners and found yourself falling asleep on the couch of his hotel rooms during business trips to only wake up in his bed as he worked quietly on his presentations. His episodes of rage had also changed. No longer did his destructive force appear life threatening, and you found yourself caressing parts of him to aid in him claiming down. Everything was becoming increasingly more and more personal. You were beginning to wish that he would consider relationships once more.</p><p>You wished he would consider you.</p><p>As autumn rolled in, his birthday nearing, you began looking for a gift for him. If there was one thing he hadn’t done, if there was one thing he could give you, it was his smile. You wanted him to smile at you like he did with Mokuba. <em>That’s a lie. I want a smile that means he…</em> You bit your lower lip as you touched the cool glass of the display window. Sighing you ventured forward into work, and greeted with a surprise.</p><p>“Hi! I am Satoshi! Isono’s son.” The young man bowed. “Please take care of me!”</p><p>“He will be training under you.” Kaiba explained before leaving you both alone.</p><p>You had not been expecting to train someone. You wondered what position the boy would be taking in the future. You began training him without question. Much like his father, Isono picked up on Kaiba’s habits quickly, and, due to his young age, he was able to converse with Kaiba on topics they both enjoyed. As the weeks ticked by, Kaiba began calling on Satoshi more and more. When you offered to accompany Kaiba in a meeting, he refused. The young man was even coming in earlier than you, having prepared Kaiba’s coffee and the newspaper ready with highlights the CEO would enjoy. It did not take long after to realize that the position the man would be taking was to be your very own. It was all but confirmed when your desk was given to him and Kaiba informed you that your lease would be ending soon and he would not be renewing it.</p><p><em>I was a moron.</em> You had ensured you were an hour earlier than anyone else. Over the weeks you had finally found it. A gift you thought the CEO would enjoy. <em>Don’t cry. You did this to yourself, you overstepped first.</em> Along with the gift was an envelope containing your letter of intent. You were quitting. <em>It’s for the best.</em> You had become too emotionally invested.</p><p>When Satoshi entered the office lobby, cheerful, with two coffees, you could not stop yourself from glaring. As he placed the drinks on the desk, he turned and jumped when his eyes landed on you. “You’re early today.”</p><p>“I have never been late.” You spat out, maybe a bit too harshly.</p><p>“I-I was not implying that you-“</p><p>“Save it.” You cut him off. “Look…” You tried not to be angry with him. It was not his fault why you were getting the boot. “Just know, he sometimes like sweet coffees with a salty muffin.”</p><p>“I…I did not know that.”</p><p>“If he does not get a chance to eat, and you both are on the road. He prefers burger king over the big M.” You spun your chair around so he could not see the tears in your eyes. “I suggest also keeping spare clothes in the filing cabinet behind you. He can be spontaneous with trips.”  Sharing the space with Satoshi was becoming difficult.</p><p>Getting out of your seat, you went into your bosses office and dropped the things on his desk. Leaving the room Satoshi looked to have a question but you ignored him.</p><p>“He can be really stubborn sometimes, and its okay to tell him no or argue him down from over reacting. You already know when to reschedule his appointments against his wishes…. Take care of him.” You bowed as you grabbed your things. “I am counting on you.” You nearly ran out of the building.</p><p>By the time you made it home you already had a face covered in tears. You did not even have the courage to even hand him the letter when he was there. <em>It’s not fair. Why did I have to be the only one who started to feel this way? </em>You stripped down and crawled into the bed. Hugging one of your pillows you tried to pull yourself together. <em>I feel like such a stupid idiot. </em>Taking a few deep breaths, you rolled onto your back. <em>I just wanted to see him smile on his birthday and I ruined it.</em></p><p>You woke up sometime later to a loud pounding at your door. Grabbing your phone, you saw it was half-pass noon. The pounding continued once more and you rolled out of bed. Finding something to wear, you groaned as you left your room and the pounding amplified.</p><p>“I hear you! I’m coming!” You shouted as you dragged yourself to the door. Not bothering to check, as you were ready to murder the asshole, you swung the door open. “What is so important that you need to give me a headache?!” You froze and blinked in confusion. “Mr. Kaiba?”</p><p>Kaiba stared down at you, his hair and clothes were disheveled , his jaw was closed tight and he appeared to be tense with unreleased rage. Rather than answering you he shoved his way into the apartment, nearly knocking you over as he made his way through the living area and into the kitchen. Which he really should not have known where that was located. “Mr.-Mr. Kaiba?”</p><p>You swung the door closed and followed after him. Entering the kitchen, you saw your table had been loaded with bags that you hadn’t notice he was carrying. In confusion, you watched as he took out the food and laid it on the table. The glare had not left his face as he forcefully shoved the empty bags in the trash. The CEO then began going through each of your cabinets and draws until he found what he was looking for and you feared for the lives of your dishes as he near slammed them on the table.  It was when he went for the glasses did you step in to stop that from happening.</p><p>“Mr. Kaiba what are you doing here?!”</p><p>“WHY DID YOU QUIT ON MY BIRTHDAY?!” His sudden blowup made you flinch back. Before you could open your mouth he continued. “You leave a gift and a letter of resignation?! THE FUCK ARE YOU PLAYING AT?!”</p><p>“Mr. Kaiba, I…” You yelped as he grabbed your arms tightly.</p><p>Lowering his head, his hair fell in front of his face. “You could have picked any other day. Why now…”</p><p>His trembling hands started to shatter your heart. Swallowing a sob, you spoke freely. “Because you did not want me anymore and with Satoshi there, knowing both of you would forget my existence, I couldn't take it anymore…”</p><p>His head jerked upward so hard you heard his neck crack. A confused glare was on his face. So you continued. “I am not blind Mr. Kaiba… Satoshi was clearly and rapidly taking over my position. You even gave me that crappy desk and then refused to allow me to stay here, meaning I have to move next month… the thought of you firing me…” <em>Of not being near you. </em>“I couldn’t stand it when I saw Satoshi today, and I knew I would not have been able to hold back from unleashing my anger on him… the gift… I just wanted… I just wanted to see you smile.”</p><p>With each word, you felt yourself losing the willpower to hold back your tears. But you would not allow them to fall. You would remain strong and not cry in front of him. No matter what, you would not let a tear fall, after all he hated tears. Slowly he let you go and straightened himself out. As he turned you tried to stand firm, he did not argue, so you had been right. You needed to show this would not be enough to crush you. So, when Kaiba returned to the table and began fixing plates you nearly fell over in shock.</p><p>“Get the glasses, I have wine.”</p><p>“What-“</p><p>“It’s a semi-sweet. Honestly I don’t see how you enjoy these. Either go bitter or go sweet. But you always been somewhere in the middle with your taste.”</p><p>Not knowing what else to do you got the glasses and brought them over.</p><p>“It’s Indian, and before you ask, no it’s not spicy. Which defeats the point of getting it in my opinion, but seeing you chug a gallon of milk is not appealing either.”</p><p>“Mr. Kaiba? I don’t understand.”</p><p>“What is there to understand? I brought lunch and you will eat it. I got you coconut naan.”</p><p>You couldn’t hide your surprise. “You know which naan I like? You know what I like?”</p><p>Kaiba rolled his eyes as he continued fixing your plate. “You detest anything spicy, due to not having any resilience to the burning it leaves. You hate anything straight chocolate so I brought chocolate covered strawberries. You also hate hot food in general and begin eating well after you been serve…the food is already room temperature. Your favorite color is a type of blue you always forget the name of, but when you find it you buy whatever it is. You enjoy romance comics but bitch over watching a romance movie.”</p><p>Kaiba looked you in the eyes. “You also like and want a family as you never miss a charity and smile the most when around kids.”</p><p>You were stuck in a awe like state as you stared up at him. His words, while said with his usual attitude, had started rebuilding the shattered heart you had. Yet, you did not understand. Slowly you shook your head. “Why then… why were you replacing me?”</p><p>Kaiba handed you a filled wine glass before making his own plate. “I can’t marry an employee nor have my wife be my secretary.”</p><p>The wine glass slipped from your hand and shattered on the floor. Your mouth dropped open as you gawked at the man next to you. Kaiba let out an sound of annoyance before picking you up. “Of course, you would break a glass while being barefoot.” He lead you to the living room and dropped you on the couch. Before he could leave you grabbed his hand.</p><p>“Wait!” Words had finally returned to you. “You want to marry me?”</p><p>If this was the day of rapture, you would not be surprised as you watched his gaze soften. “Why would that be a surprise? We have been together since spring. Now, we no longer have to worry about keeping it professional.”</p><p>You slowly let him go so he could retrieve lunch and sat there in shock. <em>He knew how I felt. He had felt something too? But both of us kept a distance because of our position?</em> You were trying to process, that when the food was placed on the coffee table you had hardly noticed. Turning your gaze to him, you watched as he opened another bottle and that’s when your eyes landed on it. The pin which you had gambled in buying. A small silver crown, with an emerald heart within it. He was wearing in on his shirt, over his left breast. A pin which meant he was king, not of games, but of your heart.</p><p><em>He understood.</em> When he turned to face you, you grabbed his face and kissed him with every ounce of passion you had. Kaiba did hesitate, nor did he resist. You felt his hand behind your neck as he pulled you closer and deepened the kiss. You felt him stiffen when you took charge of the kiss and did not bother asking for entry as your tongue ran over his lips before pushing into his mouth. Kaiba was to be yours, then you would make damn sure to lay your claim on the man that somehow stole your heart. Pressing yourself against him, you felt him let out a muffled grunt before you ended up pushing him back onto the couch, you wanted every part of him before you woke up from this dream.</p><p>Straddling him, your hands attacked the buttons of his shirt. The moment his collar was open you broke the kiss and your lips planted themselves across his neck, leaving small nips and kisses in their wake. You felt him shutter and the small moan rumble up his chest, breaking the silence in the apartment. Pushing yourself against him, you felt his erection through the thin fabric of your loose shorts. Rocking your hips, you started to grind against him. As your fingers travelled down his torso, making quick work of any leftover buttons, his hands took a firm grip on your hips, pulling you closer against you.</p><p>Jerking upward, you gave him another kiss on the lips that he eagerly returned. You had now worked your way down to his belt. Without a second thought you undid the piece of leather, before leaving his lips again to reposition yourself. You watched as glossed over eyes stared down at you, his chest heaving rapidly. Such an expression, it filled you with delight and excitement. Kaiba was making that face because of you, the pleasure he was experiencing was due to your efforts.</p><p>As you released his erection from his pants, you wasted no time in pleasing him. You raked your tongue up it’s underside, along the vein. Kaiba jolted, his head lolled backward as a loud and raspy moan echoed from him. Using your saliva to wet every part of his thick, long organ, you began to jerk him off. You allowed him to focus and enjoy the sensation as you laid kissed around his most sensitive areas. It wasn’t long before you were kissing the tip of his penis followed by taking as much as you could into your mouth. While bobbling your head up and down you felt a hand being placed on the back of your head, aiding you in the speed and in taking more of him as you sucked and jerked him off. Your ears twitched  as you heard your name being repeated again and again as if a mantra he needed to live by.</p><p>You felt his cock begin to twitch in your mouth as his hips spasmed often. He was close, but this was not where you wanted it to end. Pulling away, you hauled yourself back into your original position and resumed kissing his neck. Kaiba’s hand ran down your back and then up your shirt, his lips kissed the top of your head. Sitting upright, you had no patience left. Shifting your clothing, you positioned him at your entrance. Slowly you moved him up and down your slit, so he knew, just from his noises and expression alone, how wet he had gotten you.</p><p>His hands on your hips began to twitch, his breathing shallow. Your once boss, the man you once feared, the one who dominated the lives of so many, looked so submissive under you. You weren’t sure if this would be the only time he ever allowed you this control, but you would not put this moment to waste. You crashed down on top of him. Mercilessly, his hard cock pushed into your hungry and wet pussy, forcing the tighten walls to separate. Both of you release a moan that seemed to come from the depths of your souls.</p><p>“Seto…” You gasp as you began rocking your hips. “Oh, god, Seto.” It did not take him long to find and match both your speed and rhythm.</p><p>Rolling your head back, a drunken smile of pleasure spread across your face as he pounded upward into the deepest parts of you. Now it was your turn to cry out his name like a broken record. Grunts, groans, and moans blended together, neither one of you sure who was saying what. You felt the back of your shirt become wet with sweat. The moment you ripped off the piece of fabric, Seto shot upward like a bat out of hell and caught your one of breast in his mouth. Your fingers entangled themselves in his hair as he suckled on one of your tits and one of his hands played with the other. His thrust were becoming harder and rapid, the swirling pool of pleasure in your lower body only increased and then multiple tenfold when Seto’s thumb found your clit.</p><p>In that moment you lost control. Seto used the hand that was on your breast to steady you by gripping your hips. You began to whimper and cry out his name as the feeling kept intensifying. Connecting your lips with his, you began kissing him franticly. Any control of your body or thoughts that you had left you were losing.</p><p>“Marry me.” He managed to breath out between kisses. “Say it, say you will.”</p><p>“Yes, oh god yes.” You wheezed out.</p><p>The rhythm was now lost as both of you reach the top of the mountain together.</p><p>Seto growled. “SAY IT!”</p><p>“SETO I WILL MARRY YOU!” The kiss was hot as each of you clung to the other, both of you riding out your orgasms. Seto fell back onto the couch, taking you down with him. Panting and weak from pleasure, you allowed him to lift you so he could slip out of you before placing you back gently onto him.</p><p>As if his scent was a relaxing agent for the more you inhaled, the steadier both your breathing and heartrate became. You felt his warm hand slowly slide down your back and up again. You nuzzled your nose into his neck and began gently stroking the side of his face. You felt him lean into your touch before kissing your hand. Lifting yourself up, you smiled down at him; your heart exploded with joy.</p><p>It was there, the faintest of smiles, but those eyes. Those beautiful eyes which sparkled with a new light was the greatest smile you could have ever asked for.</p><p>“I think, I know why I can never find the name of the color I like.”</p><p>He hymned as you moved his damp hair from in front of his face. “I should have realized sooner, the color I have been chasing has been the color of your eyes, as they are in this very moment.”</p><p>Seto leaned up and kissed your lips, sweetly and tenderly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story. It has a lot of turns, and I think, because it wasn't short, this worked. I don't know, I just know I want you all to enjoy it!</p><p>~Sea Satin</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>